Somewhat True Romance
by WhatYouSay
Summary: It was a strange idea, but damn well, these boys are gonna do it. STRONG SLASH. Style, Creek and Bunny.


_**So, here we are. I've decided that I want to write some slash fiction so I've created a new account to do so. I hope you enjoy them!**_

_**This next one is a little bit of an experiment. The idea is that a bunch of the boys of South Park decide to "experiment" so they get together and have a party. Each chapter is the same story but written from a different prospective. For example, this one is Kyle's POV but we might do a later one which is Stan's. Now, I don't mean you're just gonna hear the same story, each character does different things, so Stan my disappear for a while in Kyle's POV but when I write it as Stan's POV we'll find out what he's up to.**_

_**NOTE: Underage sex, slash, alcohol and drug use.**_

_**This chapter is more of a prologue, so not much happens, just back story. R&R please! :)**_

**1. A Really Weird Idea**

**KYLE'S POV**

I can't remember who actually came up with the idea. Well, actually, Stan joked about it at first but I can't remember who presented the idea seriously. We all arranged to meet at Craig's house has his parents weren't going to be there. Craig got his hands on an enormous amount of weed and alcohol because, by God, we were gonna need it.

So, let me bring you up to date on what's been going on. Since moving to high school, things had changed. Cartman had moved on to hang with new frindds which didn't bother us, none of really liked him anyway. Stan and Wendy had started dating properly and where very 'into' each other. However, Stan wasn't particularly faithful to Wendy but that really didn't matter to me. I was firmly-in-the-closet gay, whereas Stan wasn't altogether sure whether he was bi or straight, but nonetheless, we experimented. It started off when we were 13. We watched porn together and wanked around each other but one day Stan said something to me.

"Kyle?" He started.

"Yeah, Stan."

"I think..." he paused, this was serious and I knew it. "I think I might like boys." He then quickly added "aswell as girls."

"You're bisexual?" I asked, surprised.

"Bicurious," he corrected.

"What's the diff?" I thought he was just being pedantic.

"Well, I'm not sure if I would want to date guys, I'm just, y'know, interested."

"Hmm..." I considered this for a moment, before saying "Well, I'm gay. I know how you feel, if that helps.

He smiled, "it does."

And thus began our beautiful relationship. It started of simple: holding hands when no one was around, kissing each other, talking, stuff like that. Stan even switched to gay porn for our "meetings". Sometimes, we even touched each other. It was wonderful.

But then, on his 14th birthday, I slept around his and we did our usual thing. We waited until his parents and sister had gone to bed and then we retired to his room where we would 'experiment' for a while. This time, it was different, though. This time, he let me do something I'd wanted to do for a long time.

I planted a kiss on his lips, then another. His left hand was on my waist, his right, about three quarters of the way down my back. He firmly pressed his lips against mine and put his tongue in my mouth which came as a shock. We never usually went that far. Nonetheless, I accepted it and we kissed for a good minute before I decided to make my next move.

I crept my hand around to his stomach, and I slid it down until I could feel is zipper. I pulled it down a bit, slowly. I pushed a finger through the small gap I'd made in the zip and felt he was semi-hard. He jumped a bit but didn't stop me, so I pulled the zipper all the way down, and undid the button. Soon, his jeans were off, and so were mine. Next, came the shirts and so we were now just in our boxers.

I began to rub him, slowly but sensually at first. He was getting harder with every stroke. He felt surprisingly big. I know Stan was always a little ahead then everyone else in the puberty department but I was still surprised. He tried to moan as my rubs grew longer and harder but I quickly slapped my hand across his mouth. His parents were asleep next door and if they were to find out what we were doing I don't think I could deal with the "talk" from our parents.

Soon, he was about as hard as he was gonna get so I pulled his member out from his trousers.

"5 and a half inches," he panted.

I smiled. I was only 4 and a quarter but I was young, and I've grown, a lot, since then. Besides, I was 5 months younger than him. I began to stroke him, going up and down, up and down. I was holding him almost too tight but he was so hard it didn't matter. I started rubbing faster, squeezing. About four minutes later:

"Oh, God," he muttered, filled with pleasure, "I'm gonna come!"

I panicked. I was 13. I didn't know what to do! I hadn't thought this far ahead in my fantasies. I let him go and his hard penis snapped back and pointed towards him. He orgasmed and with that came the come. It shot out with force and sprayed all over his chest.

It was so embarrassing. He was angry and quickly ran into the bathroom to wash it off. He came back out about 30 seconds later and started to pull his clothes back on, cursing. I sat there in my boxers, still erect.

We didn't talk much for the next hour. He told me to put my clothes back on, and I did, reluctantly. We then went on as if nothing had happened, but he was still angry.

We didn't try anything like that again for a while. I wanted to, but he started dating Wendy and we went back to just being friends.

And now, I'm on my way to Craig's house, about to do something so crazy I can't believe I'm actually considering it. I knocked on Craig's door and waited a while until it was pulled open by Craig who studied me before letting me in.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

I nodded, although I wasn't sure I was.

"Well," Craig was nervous, just like me. "You gonna go through with it?"

"Yes," I stated, curtly.

"Alright then. Not everyone's here yet, just go sit through there."

I followed his finger and it led to his living room. On the sofa sat Kenny who looked pretty happy. Butters was sat on the floor, cross-legged. He looked very nervous and Kenny was staring at him. It was common knowledge that Kenny was bi. His sexual 'conquests' where famous. Butters was another defiantly gay boy, although he hadn't come out yet. I took a seat next to Kenny on the sofa, waiting for Stan. I can't believe we were gonna do this.

That idea I was talking about at the beginning, well, we were gonna do some 'experimentation' on each other.

I looked around the room. I knew that Stan and Tweek were also attending this event so as soon as they arrived the fun would begin. On the table in front of me were six bottles of lube. I don't know why we needed six, but we had six. I looked at Kenny who was smiling at Butters.

"He yours?" I whispered to him.

Kenny let out a quiet chuckle. "Fuck yeah. You gonna have Stan, again?"

"Yeah."

It took me a while to notice something Kenny had said. It was just a word and it was said so casually I barely noticed it at the time. The word was "again". So, Stan had told Kenny about our night together. Kenny and Stan were the only two people who knew that I was gay. I didn't know that Stan had told Kenny. It didn't really matter, though, just interesting, to say the least.

Craig came back into the room with two bottles of whiskey and placed them on the table without saying a word, and then pulled out six blunts from his pocket and laid them on the table.

Me and Kenny leant forward and Kenny picked up a blunt and I picked up one of the bottles of Whiskey.

"Butters?" Kenny made Butters jump, who had been sitting in silence so far. "Come here."

Butters looked confused, but Kenny's was beckoning to sit next to him. I watched Butters get up and sit next to Kenny, awkwardly, as Kenny lit the blunt and inhaled. I took a swig of whiskey as I watched, then decided to chug about a quarter of the bottle. It tasted fowl but, hey, it gets you drunk.

I passed the bottle to Kenny, who passed it to Butters, who looked worried at first but Kenny whispered something to him and Butters nodded. He took a swig. His face contorted with dis-taste towards the drink. Me and Kenny laughed and soon Butters was laughing too.

Yes, tonight was going to be eventful.

_**Thanks for reading this! I'll add the next chapter hopefully over the weekend. The more reviews though the more likely I am to update quicker.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
